1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to dispensers which can be manually manipulated to afford selective displacement of an active ingredient contained within the dispenser. The invention also relates to dispensers for active ingredients which are releaseable through a membrane to the atmosphere.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,994, issued June 27, 1978 and directed to a manual deorderizer dispenser and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,556 which discloses an envelope or package including a membrane through which an active ingredient is released.